Zentropa Games
Zentropa Games is a Danish film director, writer, producer and painter. He, however, has directed American films only. 'BIOGRAPHY: ' Zentropa Games began his career with the 90-minute dramafilm Kaboom ''which told on a very explicit way the world of teenagers using drugs and alcohol. The film was nominated for "Best Portrayal Of Theme" at the Sundance Film Festival. The film wasn't given a full release in theaters. The film was shown at several film festivals before it was given a limited release in theaters. The movie wasn't succesful at the box office, but became a huge hit at the rental video stores. In 2007, Zentropa Games directed a part documentary/fictional film named ''The Powerful Generation ''which involved a group of parents who abuse their children. The film was made into a mockumentary using partially real secret archive footage of child-abuse cases. Also the film was filmed. The film was not succesful and was given a direct-to-dvd release because production-companies had no interest. A year later, Zentropa Games directed a book adaptation of ''The Sisters from ''writer Marija Qeurtin. The film was given a official theater release. This marked Zentropa's first film that was shown in theaters for four full weeks. The film was not succesful, but was praised by critics who called it one of the better emotional films the last years. Writer Quertin also wasn't happy with the film. In 2009, Zentropa Games made hit hit: the horrorfilm ''The Jigsaw Piece (First Sequence) ''which was the story of two people waking in a bathroom chained and forced to play a psychopathic game. The film was one of the best horrorfilms at the box office. The audience praised the movie and the film received mixed reviews from critics others calling it a very original horror movie and others bashing the film. Tobin Bell received "Best Scary Character In A Horrorfilm Award" at South By South West 2009 who played Jigsaw. In 2010, Zentropa Games announced that he was planning to direct a sequel to ''The Jigsaw Piece (Full Sequence) ''and planning to make a trilogy of three films, from which Full Sequence will be the second installment. Zentropa Games revealed that the second film will be more disturbing and less Hollywood-ish then the first film. ''The Jigsaw Piece: Full Sequence ''was first shown at the 2011 Imagine Film Festival with the cast and the director attending the midnight adult-only screening. It was an advanced and first screening for the film, but it got out of hand. According to some of the audience, the film was so extreme that they left the theater. Also three people fainted while watching the film at the advanced screening. The next day, Zentropa Games was sued by the Safety Service Of Media. He was accused of portraying real-life necrophilia and sexual abuse against children and adults in the film. Zentropa Games won the case. The US released the film with an NC-17 rating and was only screened at midnight fearing that children might see the film still if it will be shown at midday. The UK removed 4 minutes of the extreme violence in order to show it in their theater including the baby rape scene and the child rape scene. The film was banned in Australia due to it's "portrayal of gruesome and unhuman violence and pornography". The UK also banned the full version without the cuts, but did release a version with 4 minutes missing, containg less violence and sexuality. The film was a box office hit. Currently, Zentropa Games is working on the third and final film in the series. The film will be called ''The Jigsaw Piece: Final Sequence. ''Zentropa Games revealed that it will be even more disturbing then the second film. There have been rumors that both Tobin Bell as Jigsaw and Srdjan Todorovic as Milos will return for the final film, despite their deaths in the previous ones. '''FILMS: ' Kaboom (2004) The Powerful Generation (2007) Sisters (2008) The Jigsaw Piece (First Sequence) (2009) The Jigsaw Piece II (Full Sequence) (2011) The Jigsaw Piece III (Final Sequence) (2013)